


Chasing Love In The Snow

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flufftober, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: One snowball, one direct hit and one pissed boyfriend demanding his revenge.Oh, Alec will pay.





	Chasing Love In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is probably the shortest fic I have for you, I hope you'll like it anyway <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> D.

“I won’t spare you this, you dick”, Magnus shouts loudly, chasing Alec to get his revenge. “You deserve to die slowly, with snow melting on your head”, he adds, making Alec erupt into laughter. He brushes away the last of snowball from his jacket, the cold drops flowing down his spine. “I won’t forget this”, he pouts at him and starts running faster. Alec only turns around to send him a cheeky grin before he changes his path and goes down the hill. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me”, Magnus raises his hands in the air, trying to catch up with his cruel boyfriend.

When he gets closer, he jumps on his feet and lands on Alec’s back, giggling into his neck while he’s trying to hold himself steadily. Alec chokes on his laugher and stumbles what makes them fall down on the snow and roll down the hill. Magnus lands on top of him, steadying himself on his hands. “You’re dead to me”, he pants out, barely stopping the wide smile that threatens to appear on his face. Alec lays his hand on Magnus’ neck and brings him closer to claim his mouth in a kiss. He moans softly, tilting his head to find a better angle, and his boyfriend’s palms rest on his hips, pulling him closer.

“I love you”, Alec tells him when they pull back and Magnus’ breath catches in his throat. He puts his fingers on Alec’s cheeks and caresses his skin with his thumbs, sending him the biggest grin he can muster. He brushes away the snow that is present on his forehead, small giggles escaping from between his lips.

“I love you too”, he finally confesses and Alec takes a deep shaky breath, relief pouring on his features, and pulls him into another kiss.

He really can’t be angry at the snow anymore. Especially not now, when he is held by the arms of the man he loves.


End file.
